The Domino Effect
by Umi no Oni
Summary: A YGO-YYH crossover. What happens when Hiei visits Domino? The obvious of course! Crazy couplings, shounen-ai, and violence to come, but currently rated for language. Increased for second chapter to 'R'. No flames on rating, it was changed! Ch 2 up!
1. The Domino Effect

My first YYH fic, but not my first YGO fic. Enjoy!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or anything used.

* * *

_He looked over the city one last time, double checking to see if he missed anything. Though he just got there, he had to have his final gaze over the city. So many mortals, not enough rights. Just one their stupid games. They'll all fall, one after another, soon enough._

* * *

CHAPTER 1  
  
The bell rang. Yugi put the assembled pieces of his new puzzle into his backpack and got up, going to wake Jounouchi. Kaiba put his book away into his giant metallic briefcase. Why did teachers let him bring in a metal briefcase when everyone else was stuck with backpacks or leather cases? Were they getting paid off so he could bring in a potential weapon? Anyways, Yugi stopped next to Jounouchi's desk, poking him with his finger.  
  
"Come on, Jounouchi! You have to wake up! If you don't you'll be locked in the school again!" Yugi said. That kid wouldn't like to lie to his friend, but he wouldn't like to spend the rest of the day without him. "You'll be trapped in the school being forced to learn for a month if you don't wake up!" Jounouchi immediately rose his head.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the warning there, Yug. Honda, help me up, I think my legs are still asleep." Jounouchi said, half-asleep.  
  
"I don't think that's all that's asleep. You're already standing!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, alright! Now we can get home and away from this scho-" He started, but collapsed, asleep. This was typical of Jou. Anytime we'd have last period off, he'd always fall asleep. And Jou's the kinda guy who you don't want just waking up from fifty minutes of sleep. That's like three hours to him. Yugi's already trying to drag him out the door. Whata guy. He's got such a big heart.  
  
"Honda, help me lift Jounouchi." Yugi said. Of course I'm going to help. No need to tell me. Just don't interrupt my train of thought. Otherwise I'll just get-  
  
"Come on, Honda!" Yugi said. Didn't I just get done thinking not to inter-  
  
"I'll go see if Anzu will help." Yugi! Wait. Ugh, now I've gotta lift him all by myself. I gotta stop thinking. I think it's bad for me... Gah! Let's go pick up Jou. Why am I talking to myself in the third-person?  
  
So I started toward Jounouchi and prodded him with my foot.  
  
"Get up you lazy sack of trash!" I yelled. He's not responding...  
  
"I don't wanna go home..." Jou stumbled. Sleep talking. Great, now I'm stuck with someone in a dumb conversation!  
  
"You have to!" I said, stepping on his fingers.  
  
"But then Anzu will get mad at me..." Jou sleep-said. Man he's den- Huh?  
  
"Why will Anzu be mad at you?" I asked. Perhaps I should try getting people to sleep more often. I may just learn something I'm actually going to use!  
  
"'Cuz he'll make me drop my pants..." Jou spoke.  
  
Now this is getting creepy. I decided to try to lift Jounouchi, but his flailing arms made it difficult. I decided to lean back against the wall. Then I saw it. And by it, I mean the biggest, horrified look on Anzu's face like you'd never believe... Maybe not, but it's still as big as Yugi's eyes, which seem to be extra large now. Why are their jaws dropped?  
  
"Jounouchi, you sleeping JERK!" Anzu yelled, running off.  
  
"Anzu, wait!" Yugi said, starting to go after her. He stopped mid-step and somehow got taller. And I think his sneakers changed into boots. He looked at me and winked, then ran off. Strange. I just got an idea.  
  
"Wake up you fool!" I yelled, kicking him in the ribs. He groaned. Guess I'll have to carry him. But now his arms started up again. How am I supposed to- Oh no. I'd have to lift him from his... area if I want to carry him... What could possibly be there that I wouldn't have seen before? We have showered together. In the school locker room. That's when everybody started calling Yugi 'crotch turtle'. That day was the last day they said that after me and Jou were through with 'em.  
  
I bent down to pick Jounouchi up. I... grabbed his area. It seems his fly is the only place I can get a good grip. But if it's just a pair of jeans, why is coming to life? Uh-oh. Jounouchi has a problem! Must grab it... Got it! Luckily Jounouchi still wears a belt! Time to grab his back and we're off! I reached for his coat tail, but my grip on it was loosening after I got him like a battering ram. My hand slipped onto his rear area and he suddenly came to life! "Huh...?" He asked. He must not know I'm holding him. Dillhole. Ah! Stop squirming! You-  
  
"Honda!" Jounouchi yelled, looking back at me. "Why are you holding my Rocket Warrior!"  
  
Man, he's furious... WHAT!? He named it?  
  
"You named it?" I asked. "And don't yell at me, I'm just trying to carry you home!"  
  
"You asswipe! I'll kill you!" He swung his right at me. I stepped back. He swung it at me again, and I stepped back again. But in mid-stride, he rose his knee into my gut! I hooked him with my left, he shot me with his right, I clubbed him in the gut, the teacher walks in! It looks like detention for a week!  
  
"We're screwed." I said.  
  
"Seems like I was already." Jou said with a snicker.  
  
"It's a beautiful day outside and you're fighting in school?" the teacher asked, pointing to the window, indicating it's a good day.  
  
"Uh... yes?" Jou asked.  
  
"This calls for one thing!" the teacher yelled. Me and Jou looked at the window, then back at here, then each other. We nodded. "This oughta keep you brats out of trouble! De-"  
  
We jumped out the window. Why leave it open if you don't want people jumping out? Maybe because nobody would be stupid enough to jump from four stories up.  
  
"Oh my heavens!" she said, fainting.  
  
The desk nearest the window must've moved up against it, because we practically stopped. Practically being that we're slowly loosing our grip on our new uniforms. I can see clearly into this room. It's the math room. And I think I just saw Anzu running by the door. Yep. It's her. She came back to open the window for us.  
  
"Why are you guys hanging from your jackets? Isn't that your eighth one this week Honda?" she said.  
  
"Gah! Can you just hold the window open so we can get in?" I asked. I'm thinking I've only got half an inch to go.  
  
"After what Jounouchi said," she stated... "No! Sorry Honda, but that perv shouldn't be allowed to live!" She let go of the window. Seeing as Jou's holding on for dear life by my leg, I used my free one to keep the window pried open. And why did Yugi run when Anzu said that? But more importantly, why does my leg feel so much more lighter? My hand slipped from the jackets. My body bent backwards so far someone could call me assface and it would be true. I saw my best friend fall to his doom, headfirst. My leg being stuck in the window, I can't join him.  
  
"Good bye, Katsuya Jounouchi." I whispered, pulling myself up by the leg through the now half open window.  
  
Anzu had my badly injured ankle in one hand, and trying to prop the window open with the other. I pulled myself in, and collapsed into her chest. For the longest time, it seemed as if the only people left in the world was myself and Anzu. And the body below that belonged to my friend.  
  
"Good bye, Katsuya Jounouchi." I whispered again into Anzu's bosom.

* * *

_He now stands on top the school. Looking down at the closing window below an open one. A person falling to their doom. Something runs out from within. They look like one entity now, and half it's doom was nearly averted. Was it the work of him, it would be completed. In what seems like this peaceful city of Domino, a new terror awaits. The three piercing eyes now scan the city, looking for crimes to commit._

* * *

So what do you think? Review and tell me so I know if I did a good job or not. If not, Hiei will be furious! 


	2. After Math's Aftermath After Math

Yeah! Chapter two! Get ready for something that's bound not to make sense, as Hiei and his little cult followers terrorize the wrong chapter... Anyways, onto the content! Also, the rating was raised due to the increase of vulgarity of this chapter. And the graphic-ness. If that's a word. And it may not make sense, but do try bear with it...  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** If you remember it from last time, it still applies here. If not, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, or anything else used. YGO and YYH are property of the rightful owners, AKA the people who wrote them, publish, yada yada..... Story time!

* * *

_So he's still standing there, at a time known only as after school to these people. He took a look around the city, but more importantly, the surrounding area. The double entity below stood there, and looked up into the sky, as if someone was watching it. Little do they know, something _was_ watching it._

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
...  
...  
What's this feeling? Why is there something pressed against my face? Am I alive? I can barely breathe, and I have a slight headache. Something seems to be restraining me! I can't move! My entire body seems to be numb! Where am I... Though I may have opened my eyes, I can't see! I try to say something, but my mouth seems to be covered... Hah! My mouth is free! I can breathe! Ah... What the? I can't breathe anymore! Something is swishing inside my mouth! I can't see anything! Damn it... Why doesn't blinking work! I think I'm starting to hear things... Huh? No, my hearing is starting to come back!  
  
"Jo ochi. Ca ou ear me. Jounouchi! Wake up! JOUNOUCHI!" That sounds familiar... AH! Sharp pain... in side... Another! If I don't know any better, I could swear someone's trying to hurt me!  
  
"Damn it, Jounouchi, snap out of it!" That voice again... Let's see if blinking works... Nope, still can't see. But I can move my arms. Somethings got a hold of my arm! Grab, up, up, up, up. A shoulder! Let's find this person's face... That's not a face... But I can imagine what their expression is!  
  
"Jounouchi, you pervert!" A female voice followed by another pain in the side! Reflexes forcing me to curl up...  
  
"He's moving! Anzu, kick him in the side again!" Must be Honda.  
  
"Duh! Of course he's moving! Didn't you see him grab me!" Anzu talking to Honda? Six seconds and two pains in the side! I hope I don't need surgery.  
  
"Don't kick him anymore! You may fracture his ribs and puncture his lung!" Sounds kinda like Yugi... But now theres a hand on mine. "Jounouchi. Can you hear me? Can you see me?" I shrugged. He must know I can hear him, but can he hear me?  
  
"Not just him, you dimwit. We can hear you too!" Why must Honda yell at me! Hey, I can talk!  
  
"Guys... I can't see." I had to tell them. Gasping heard all around! Yay, new record.  
  
"Don't joke with that bullshit. How many fingers am I holding up?" Honda has such an attitude. First he kicks me in me sleep, then he calls me names!  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? I CAN'T SEE!" Dumbass.  
  
Silence. Very awkward silence.  
  
"What time is it?" I ask.  
  
"Quarter to." Anzu replies.  
  
"What?" That meant...?  
  
"Quarter to." Duh!  
  
"What?" Real answer, please!  
  
"QUARTER TO!" Now she has one? Let's give her one.  
  
"QUARTER TO WHAT!" Hah! Top that!  
  
"QUARTER TO FIVE!" Wow...  
  
"I was out that long!?"  
  
Silence. More awkward silence. And whispering. And my legs are being restrained...  
  
"Don't move. We're taking you home." Honda telling me the worst possible thing. Not good. I'll just close my eyes...  
  
"That's not a very good idea. How about he stays with one of us until then?" Yugi's got a great idea there, but...  
  
"That's an excellent idea, Yugi!" Anzu being nice? Man, she cools over quickly... Something seems off.  
  
"Draw sticks. That's only way to know." Since when does Honda get good ideas?  
  
"Shortest gets to house him." Anzu says. My legs fall. My ankles hurt really, really, bad.  
  
"No." Yugi draws first...  
  
"No." Then Honda... So I'm stuck with...  
  
"No." Anzu.  
  
"Anzu, how can you be so cold hearted!?" I ask.  
  
"I'm not. We're just saying who has to house you, so it's if we have the shortest stick. None of use have the shortest stick." Anzu stated. How is that possible?  
  
"Draw again." I feel so special! People are actually listening to me!  
  
"No. That's a bad idea." Honda says. Are him and Anzu on the same page or something? Oh yes, they have to be.  
  
"Fine. I go home with Anzu!" I say. Sounds logical doesn't it?  
  
"Ew! No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should you?"  
  
"Because you drew last!" Damn, she's a dits. Who am I talking to? I'm crazy.  
  
"Fine." Finally. Thankies Anzu!  
  
"Honda, get his legs. Anzu, me and you will get his arms." Yugi states. They got organized quickly. "Wait a second, Honda, grab his arm. I'll get his legs." Yugi is a strange one... Back onto moving... I wonder if I'll still be able to fall asleep...

* * *

_The cloaked shadow cast against the sun moves. He jumps from the school, and along the rooftops. He follows them, watching their every move, trying to find out where they're going, and who they are._

* * *

> Intermission! I just decided to take this time and butcher the chapter. It's not over yet, but really half way through! Let's talk about last chapter first. You see, it was being told from the perspective of Honda. And when Jounouchi says his thing, Honda has no clue what it means. It probably means nothing. Also, crotch turtle is just a reference that on that day, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda were swimming. So, defending Yugi's honor, that nickname stops faster than it started. Just wanted to clear that up. Back to the story, Jounouchi style!

* * *

Huh? I must've fallen asleep... STRETCH! Ah... that's better. At least I can move my arms now... Can I see...? YES! I CAN! And I see... Anzu? What is she doing!?  
  
"I hope I can get Honda close to me if I wear that..." Is she talking to me? She looking towards me! Gotta see what she is up to. "Jounouchi? Are you awake?" Duh. Oh! But you're not supposed to know that. So, no. I'm not awake. Stop poking me!  
  
"Guess not... I hope I didn't wake him... Nah, he's a heavy sleeper."  
  
Take a peek, you're turned away! Open, sesame rolls! What is she doing? OH! She's going to change. _She's going to take her top off!_ Sweetness! Oh, yeah! Honda will be SO jealous! But he might just get to see them anyways... Must. Not. Drool...  
  
"Gah!" She caught me!  
  
"JOUNOUCHI! YOU STINKING PERVERT!" Anzu seems really mad.  
  
"AHH! LET ME EXPLAIN!" I plead.  
  
"Fine! Make it quick!"  
  
"I just woke up! How am I supposed to know you're changing!?" I say, obviously lying. But you know that, and not her. That's a good thing. Who are you that I'm talking to anyways?  
  
"Well..." She started.  
  
"Besides, it's not like I haven't seen them already."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But this isn't a peep show! And it's bad enough that you saw me completely naked that time!" She doesn't seem that mad now. I am one clever genius!  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure Honda doesn't know about that."  
  
"You told him though! While you were sleeping." Aw, Anzu, don't get sad and turn away... Get sad and face me!  
  
"He probably doesn't know what I was talking about. Sleep talk is crazy talk if it's from the one and only-"  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi. Yeah, yeah. You have extreme pride in your strange talents."  
  
"That's right, missy! So I'm sure our secret is safe." I said. I'm just bursting with pride right now! And energy, but that doesn't matter.  
  
"Thanks, Jounokie..." Aw, Jounokie! She remembers her pet name for me! Maybe it's just a slave name...  
  
"No problem, Anzy." I'm such a nice guy. Oh! And a hug! Feels kinda nice... I'll just hug her as well.  
  
"Don't you just love hugs, Jounokie?" Anzu asked, oh so serenely.  
  
"Yeah... They just express friendship, old, new, or brief, ever so perfectly." I reply.  
  
I don't know what happened, but we began to fall towards her bed. She pushed off of me, and was just inches away from my face. We smiled. I kinda chuckled. She put her hand under my back and pulled herself down. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she did the same to mine. During our forbidden love, I glanced at the open window. It has a tree blocking view, but I coulda sworn I saw someone in a black shirt looking at us. I stop. Somehow, me and Anzu are only in our underwear now, but she was already topless before hand. Remember? Anyways, I pushed Anzu away, and she just pulled her self back towards me, forcing her tongue back into my mouth. I pushed her away again.  
  
"Anzu." I said.  
  
"I know. Honda won't know about this though." She pulled herself towards me again, but I remain intent on keeping her back. My hands remain on her chest, but she tries to get them off so we can continue.  
  
"No, that's not it. I think I saw someone in that tree."  
  
"You couldn't have. There's no one there."  
  
"They must've left. Anyways, I think we should close those curtains. And lock that door."  
  
"I'll get the curtains." She got up and closed the curtains, while I went to lock the door. We went back to the bed and slipped under the covers, getting back to our previous task. Someone knocked on the door, and we just stopped. I had a hand on her cheek and the other in her hair. Her hands were busy getting my underwear off.  
  
"Anzu? Honey, are you in there? Your friend Honda is here." It's her mom! She's trying to open the door!  
  
"Does she have a key?" I whispered.  
  
"No. I have the only key to that lock. My mom can't know what I have in here!" She whispered back.  
  
"What do you have in here?" I asked.  
  
Another knock at the door.  
  
"Anzu, are you in there? The movie starts in an hour. If we wanna eat something we have to leave now." Great. Now Honda's up here?  
  
"I think she's out somewhere with that Katsuya." Her mom said.  
  
"She's probably taking him home. His dad's probably worried about him." Honda replied.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"It was six fifty seven when I closed the window."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, see you later Miss Mazaki. I'll go see where Anzu is." Honda said.  
  
"No worries, I can just call her cell phone!" She said.  
  
Me and Anzu looked at each other, wide-eyed. I threw the covers off and she went for her dresser, which had some change on it, but a cell phone on top of it. She picked it up and turned it off. We sighed. She crawled back into bed and set the phone on the night-stand. We went back to our original intentions after Honda left. We were both completely exposed, and made use of it. Especially Anzu. She loved that I'm bursting with energy.  
  
I threw the covers off again. I looked at the clock. It read 8:37P. Honda must be pissed he missed his movie and dinner with Anzu. Oh well. I'm happy, she's happy, and he's scary. AHH!  
  
"It's him!" I told Anzu.

* * *

_And so he looks at two of the humans he followed. They are completely frozen in their tracks, not by his eye, but by their shock. He has finally made contact with this strange group. Unfortunately for them, this will be their only contact._

* * *

It's about time that circus ended. I mean chapter. That is some crazy stuff, but it'll just get crazier next chapter! Keep a third eye out for this story, 'cuz the chapters gonna be hot!  
Read and review, as reviews = chapters! 


	3. Crotch Turtle Returns

Haha! Chapter three of extreme craziness! This time, the chapter gets to the point. No more crazy YGO action. Now we go to the other side: YYH!  
  
Okay, there is more YGO action, but now Hiei is actually getting involved! And this is the Yugi-side story. You have been warned.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Yu-Hakusho, etc, etc. Read the previous disclaimers. They pretty much apply throughout.  
  
WARNING: Crazy amounts of innuendo and explicit scenes used.

* * *

"Anzu, wait up!" I said, following after her. What did Jounouchi mean?  
  
He meant something dire. Something that can only mean complete and utter chaos. And lot's of dueling.  
  
Is that all you think about, other me?  
  
Pretty much. Because, where would I be if there wasn't any chaos? Dueling? What about the evilest of all schemes? I think that without all these elements, there would be no action, hence no stories to tell others.  
  
Umm... Please stop. You're confusing me, the other me.  
  
Alright, partner, let's go find Anzu.  
  
Right! You take over. I'm kinda tired.  
  
Okay, seeing as I always take over whenever the situtation gets bad. You never know why, I just do.  
  
Then how come you don't take over when I take a test in school, other me?  
  
Because you're the one who has been living in this era for some sixteen years.  
  
I think its fifteen. And you always seem to know what everything does. How do you even know how to duel?  
  
I don't know. Bye Honda! Let's wink at him... Time to leave, partner.  
  
My name is Yugi. Stop calling me partner. It gets repetitive, other me.  
  
Fine. Why don't you name me? Other me is just so... bland.  
  
Okay... I'll name you Joe-Jack-Mai-Richard-Johnson-McDonald.  
  
What the hell kind of a name is that? My name doesn't have to let people know what I do!  
  
Fine, fine. How about... Hmm... Hiei! That's an awesome sounding name!  
  
"Thanks, but it doesn't have to come from a runt like you." Where'd that cold voice come from?  
  
"Huh?" Hiei asked.  
  
We haven't decided on a name yet!  
  
Whatever. I'm still telling this story.  
  
To who?  
  
I... Don't know.  
  
And didn't you say you were going to catch some sleep?  
  
It's kinda hard when there's all these vibrations, Hiei.  
  
STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
  
Fine, jerk.  
  
"Ughn!" That cold voice again! Stop, what was that?  
  
It seems to be some sort of cloaked twin of yourself, Yugi.  
  
Knocked out cold from what I can tell.  
  
I can tell he's cute.  
  
Stop hitting on people. I'm right here!  
  
"You scoundrels!" It speaks! It's alive! "Anyways, you're ditsy friend is in the 'Math' room. And, my name is Hiei. You can't have it."  
  
"Good. You can keep it. I don't want it. It's just some stupid name my host came up with for me." Shut up, jerk bag!  
  
"You insult me. I'd cut your head off, but I have some voyeurism to catch up on. Is there any good vantage point around here?" 'Hiei' asks.  
  
I know he's asking. He's talking to me!  
  
Meanie poop.  
  
"There's the roof. Gotta run!"  
  
"Loser. Everyone knows about the roof." They just disappeared!  
  
How do you know that?  
  
Well, I am only in spirit form now. Why can't I have a third-person perspective?  
  
Because then you'd get left behind.  
  
Whatever. It's bad enough you let the darkness in your heart-  
  
Your heart. I was just using it.  
  
Whatever. You let your inner darkness get my soul trapped in some giant stone as a sacrifice to some crap-ass god. You dark jerk. I hate you.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I missed you too. Since when do you have a vocabulary like that?  
  
Jounouchi taught me.  
  
Uh-huh... Well, if I'm so dark, why not just name me 'Dark'?  
  
Nah... It's gotta have a Japanese spin on it... How about Yami no Matsui?  
  
That's an anime we watch. Let's just go with Yami.  
  
Yami no Yugi! I am the host, after all!  
  
Yami for short.  
  
Alright... And that's the end of our show! If you'd like a transcript of these broadcast, buy a game or puzzle and send it to my house! I won't send anything in return, but I will get a nice game out of it!  
  
Who are you talking to?  
  
You! I'm the host, and that's how I say good night!  
  
Strange...  
  
Zzz...  
  
Even stranger. Hey, I just passed the Math room!

* * *

Chapter break! Take this time to stretch or whatever. Unlike last chapter, we are not halfway through. More mental conversations will occur later, as well as filler story! Yippee! Back to story.

* * *

"Anzu...?"  
  
"Gah! Can you just hold the window open so we can get in?" Honda asked, hanging from his jacket.  
  
"After what Jounouchi said," Anzu stated... "No! Sorry Honda, but that perv shouldn't be allowed to live!" She let go of the window. It began to close quickly. I saw Jounouchi's hand slipping. Gotta save him! Run!  
  
Yeah. So now I'm running down these stairs, though you'd think I'd jump to make it go faster. Why not? I hopped over the railing of the staircase. My feet planted on the floor shortly after. I only jumped over to fall two feet? Out the door!  
  
"Jounouchi!" I yelled. Yugi? Are you awake?  
  
Zzzzzz...  
  
Guess not. Anyways, Jounouchi's falling fast, head first too. I coulda sworn he only started to fall just seconds ago. Damn I'm fast. Maybe I'm on drugs?  
  
"Gotcha!" I said, grabbing Jounouchi. He seems to have passed out from that fall. It's only like, thirty feet. What a loser. His breathing is shallow... Perhaps I shall recessitate him. So I grab the back of his neck and pull it up and put my mouth on his, sucking his body dry of air rather than fill it. Perhaps I should fill it. Why not? Swish my tongue around there, breathe in, or rather, out. Pull mouth away, deep breath. More recessitation. My free hand grabbed his shirt. It started moving downwards... Nice... Perhaps we'll get to share this experience later.  
  
Later means pull my hand out of his pants.  
  
Yugi? When did you wake up?  
  
Few seconds ago. Crotch turtle makes a nice alarm clock.  
  
Uh huh... You're in third-person. Check what time it is.  
  
Why can't you?  
  
I have to make sure Jounouchi comes to. And ensure his health.  
  
You just want to make out with him.  
  
Er... No I don't...  
  
Then do go cheating on me behind my spiritual back!  
  
What damn time is it?  
  
You've got an attitude. Let me check. I'll just float up into the math room...  
  
Hurry up. Recessitation time!  
  
Anzu! Honda!? School is not the place for that! I'll just keep going... Four ten. Remember that. At four ten, I vomit for the first time since getting my body back.  
  
Eww! Yugi? You shouldn't vomit on people!  
  
Sorry! I didn't know spirit vomit translates into physical vomit. Honda and Anzu are talking!  
  
Eavesdrop!  
  
Will do!  
  
"Did you see that?" Honda asks.  
  
"I see that, alright..." Anzu replies.  
  
"Not that. You can see that at the movies later."  
  
"Oh. And dinner?"  
  
"Alright. And dinner. You've been eating more and more lately, Anzu. How come you're not getting fat?"  
  
"I... don't... know... Yep. That's my story."  
  
"Anyways, I think I just saw vomit materialize in front of the window and fall." Honda saw that?  
  
Vomit is something people can see, dimwit.  
  
Numbskull.  
  
Crotch turtle.  
  
Your mean!  
  
"Oh! That. Yeah, I saw that. Must be Yugi, his other self must have taken over." Anzu knows about that?  
  
Why wouldn't she? You would only vomit every other time she came over.  
  
Only because your a nasty person who stole my innocence!  
  
Didn't you steal your own innocence when you finished the Puzzle?  
  
Gross! Anyways, it's technically you're innocence that was stolen.  
  
Not true. I have very, very, vague memories of other people trying to please their ancient ruler. Who was at the time, young. But the host body always gets stuck with things like that. So, your innocence was stolen. Mine was some thousands of years ago.  
  
You bastard.  
  
I'm talking about the night you finished the Puzzle. The real reason you were tired the next day.  
  
I hereby disown you. Next time I have control, I'm smashing the Puzzle.  
  
Your too weak and cowardly to do that.  
  
You can't know me that well.  
  
Can and do. I practically am you.  
  
Shut it you old man.

* * *

Another chapter break. Yawn, stretch, do something. This might not be halfway yet. Keyword is might. Not yet. Just might. I'm confused! Back to story, which no longer recaps that first chapter written a few days ago... At time of writing this. It was technically posted like... a week ago or something if you're reading this now. Onto Yugi's night!

* * *

Alright. This deck is now complete!  
  
I thought we gave up dueling.  
  
But its going to be the only way to save the world!  
  
I'm just going to ignore you. Gotta go find Gramps. Knocking at my door?  
  
"Yugi? Are you awake?" That just makes my search easier!  
  
"Of course you old fool! It's only five fifteen!" I said.  
  
I think I love Anzu, Yugi...  
  
"You shouldn't disrespect your elders!" Grandpa said.  
  
"I'm honoring you with a joke!" I call out through the door. I shouldn't disrespect my elders, but what about parasites?  
  
And Jounouchi. He has a nice-  
  
"That's very funny then, Yugi! Wahahaha!" Crazy old fool.  
  
"Crazy old fool." I mutter.  
  
Honda's not really my type. He's more of a straight guy...  
  
"What was that?" Grandpa asks. Perhaps I should stop using 'K's...  
  
And that Hiei character... He's cute. He's got a burning passion or something.  
  
I opened the door as quickly as I could. Bulls nose!  
  
"Yugi! You slammed the door in my face!"  
  
"Sorry! Gotta pee!" And I slam the bathroom door as quickly as possible.  
  
And Kaiba... Oh Kaiba. If he wasn't too mean, I'd jump on him like a hound on a piece if meat.  
  
And so I open the door again. Not fast, but still.  
  
"Yugi! That's the second time!"  
  
"You disgusting old man!" I yell. What a freak.  
  
And Ryou's just dreamy...  
  
I'm hungry... "Grandpa, I'm hungry. Do we have any salad?"  
  
"Yes we do. But no lettuce. I'll have to get to the store for that." Get going then! Your precious grandson is starving! I can't live off of cereal!  
  
"I'll just have some cereal then." Maybe I can...  
  
"And I'll go grocery shopping! Woohoohee!" Nut.  
  
"I have some errands to run as well, Yugi. Your grandfather and I will be going now! But we'll have to take the only car we have... Let's do one trip!"  
  
"Great plan!" Grandpa said. Mom is so nice. What doesn't she understand about I'M HUNGRY NOW!?  
  
Eat Cheerios.  
  
I told you I was ignoring you.  
  
Then why aren't you?  
  
You said Cheerios. I'm ignoring you now.  
  
"Bye, Yugi! And your friends are here to see you!" Grandpa called out. Who is it?  
  
"Hey, Yugi!"  
  
"Hello, mate."  
  
Anzu and Bakura! How cool!  
  
"Hey guys. Wanna play a game?" I ask.  
  
"Not now Yugi." Anzu says. That tone of voice can break turtle shells.  
  
"Uh... No thanks." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou. His name is Ryou.  
  
"Good, 'cuz I am just starving!" I say. "My mom and the old nut just left. They won't be back until like, nine."  
  
"Wow. I've got a date later, so I can't stay long." Anzu says in that tone of voice. So... horn... gry...  
  
Did he just say horngry? Maybe he meant hungry. Or maybe he meant...  
  
"I'll leave whenever." Bakura's so nice to keep me company.  
  
I'd like to eat Cheerios off Anzu's nice-  
  
"Yami!" I yell. YELL!? I just yelled at my bling-bling?  
  
"What's that?" Bakura asks.  
  
RYOU!  
  
"Uh..." I'm so screwed.  
  
"Probably just a reflex." Anzu said, bobbling up and down on her tip-toes, smiling. Some frightened turtle...  
  
"Uh... Yugi?" 'Ryou' asks.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Shut up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You seem to have some sort of thing in your pocket..." That pervert!  
  
He turns me on.  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
"That's not his pocket, Ryou."  
  
She calls him Ryou.  
  
So what!?  
  
Just saying...  
  
"Oh. Well then, can we sit down?" Bakura, Ryou asks.  
  
"Uh... Sure. I'm just gonna go grab some Cheerios." I say.  
  
That's it! I'm taking over!  
  
My Cheerios!  
  
Oh, I'll get your Cheerios. From a natural bowl of milk!  
  
You diabolical bastard!  
  
"Hey, Anzu." Ryou asks.  
  
"Hey what?" She replies.  
  
"Is it just me, or did Yugi get taller?"  
  
"I see it too." She smiles.  
  
"You have something in your teeth, Anzu." Ryou says.  
  
"What? Where?" She asks, anticipating something.  
  
"Let me get it for you." Ryou says seductively. He's shoving his tongue into her mouth! I want some!  
  
Just eat your damned Cheerios, you dark bastard.  
  
Yami.  
  
No Yugi.  
  
Yami!  
  
No YUGI!  
  
YAMI NO YUGI!  
  
THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!  
  
Oh. Sorry, partner.  
  
YUGI! MY NAME IS YUGI! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME PARTNER!  
  
Fine.  
  
"Hey, you too." I say, Cheerios in hand. Ryou pulls his head away from Anzu's.  
  
"Cheerio, mate." He says. We all laugh.  
  
I'm not.  
  
Because you're not physical.  
  
I'll go make some physical vomit then!  
  
NO!  
  
"I... Had something stuck in my mouth." Anzu says.  
  
"Teeth," I correct, "and it was his tongue."  
  
"Sorry, Yugi." Ryou says.  
  
"First off, when I grow, I go by the name Yami. Secondly, only be sorry if I can't have some of that." I say. Ryou and Anzu look at me, then each other then me again, wide-eyed. They get up and me me towards them. But I don't let go of my Cheerios. I get up, and nod my head towards the stairs. We should at least do this in a bed...  
  
You sick freak.  
  
I know! Aren't things just grand?  
  
You'll probably see.  
  
You're right again, Yugi!  
  
Shut up and die.  
  
So myself, Ryou, and Anzu get to my bedroom, door open. We rush inside and Ryou dives onto the bed. I jump onto Anzu and she carries herself towards the bed. After awhile, it was the three of us, completely naked, and I grabbed the box of Cheerios that was set next to the bed. Oh yeah, my plan is in motion an Ryou has a nice snapping turtle in my shell.  
  
I said, SHUT UP AND DIE!  
  
Go vomit, crotch turtle.  
  
I will.  
  
Great, now vomit is materializing out of no where and covering my love slaves. Luckily, only Ryou and my back were slimed. I covered Anzu, because I don't want to eat vomit-covered Cheerios.  
  
Can you stop saying vomit and just DIE!?  
  
No. I'm having the time of your life, and you can't have any.  
  
Then I'm taking over and carrying out you plan.  
  
But, everything is so dirty!  
  
Oh well.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The hell, Yami!?  
  
Everyone just stopped...  
  
Duh, dumbass. And there goes the doorbell  
  
"Anzu, I'll have eat from you later. You have to go. Ryou... Let's wash up and I'll answer the door."  
  
Damn you, Yami! You're making me look gay!  
  
Didn't you decide that when you finished the puzzle.  
  
I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Good luck.

* * *

I would write something for Hiei to be doing at 5:54, but he's currently following Honda. Maybe we'll find out next chapter, what Hiei's side of the story is. Maybe we'll find out what Honda has been up to. Maybe, it'll be something totally different...  
  
Read and review!  
  
Wait... you just got finished reading... Assuming you didn't just scroll down to the bottom to read this final authors note. If you did, you missed out on something. 


End file.
